Distance Feeds Love
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are unexpectly split appart for a while. Will feelings blossom, or will they grow further appart?


Ok because I am still not done 'Stars' I will post another one that I did at 1:30 the other night. Its after all tiring to write a story twice when the first time it took you 2 days -_-'. So here is one of a couple I just recently fell in love with. I watched Ouran before but that was during the time that I was still not into yaoi. And now that I am when I go back to watching past animes I just cannot view the guys as uke and seme. I dunno maybe it's because of the way I watched it before or somethin'. Well anyways here is a story of the Hitachiin twins and their lovey-dovey situation.

"And this is how you make bunny apples" Finished Haruhi. The whole room was filled with "ohhhhhhh"'s and "ahhhhh"'s from the hosts and from the guests. They all ended up applauding after that. Haruhi was once again made to explain commoner's food to Hikaru and Kaoru but mostly Tamaki. Today's menu was 'anything with apples' since its fruit month in the host club. Yesterday the hostess was persuaded to show everyone how you make a pear smoothie, without paying $29 for just a cup of it. Seriously these rich people need to be put to live as hobos for a week as a lesson to not waste so much money.

"Ne, ne Hikaru don't you think that even we can make these at home?" Kaoru asked his older twin with sparkly eyes and an excited smile.

"Sure we can, and then I am going to feed you them one by one" Hikaru grabbed the younger's chin and lifted it at an angle that his younger twin's blush could be seen by everyone in the room. The fangirls started squealing and hugging each other for dear life, since it seemed that their hearts were about to burst. It was play like this that made Kaoru hate himself. The way that his brother's eyes always scanned him as if he was a foreign object. And the way Kaoru played along the act because he was too afraid that his twin might see his true feelings. In the first place, how the hell did this game came to be, no wrong- how the hell did this _act_ came to be? He shallowly remembered how one day his twin came to him.

"Kaoru, I just though of a great way that we could get more guests!"

"Really? What is it?" As that line came to an end Hikaru picked up his brother's chin and brought his other hand around the younger's waist.

"The same way that they do it in the movies" He began and never ended that sentence because he lowered his head up until he halted right before touching his Kaoru's lips. At that moment, at that very moment, I felt like I was in heaven, like time stopped, like there was no one on the earth but us, like we only had each other in our eyes, like no one lese mattered. I remember my face heating up terribly and me being on the verge of crying, I didn't get half of the feelings that I felt that day. If I try to identify them they would probably be…. Jealousy. Envy. Admiration. Passion. Greed. And most of all- Lust. Like I said, I don't know why I felt half of them. I don't know why I was about to cry. And towards what was I feeling jealous and envious? Since that day, our little 'act' has been on the top list of our guests must see's. Yet, why is it that I at first felt very excited to begin our act and now it hurts me to even think about it. I want to find out why I am feeling this.

"Kaoru-kun I have a request for you" Momo-chan, a regular in here came forward to me.

"Anything for the regulars" I said with a bright smile as I shortened the distance between us bit by bit.

"Um, I …um…want you to –whisper-"Momo-chan blushed and she smiled cutely. See! See! I think that she is cute! I like girls! So why is it that my brother-out of all- makes my heart beat so loudly? He is my mirror image, it's just twisted when I think about it.

"Hikaru…" I made sure to verify my position behind him.

"Ye-"The whole room went quiet. The fangirls stood with blank faces, but not for long.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"MOEEEEEEEEEEEEE~" My eardrums could not take more than that. I let go of Hikaru's tie and left his lips warmth. Apparently our regular wanted to see me as the seme for once. Or so she said.

"W-What?" Hikaru gave me a terrified look as I bit myself from the inside but I grinned. So this is the reaction I will get if I try to confess to him? Pffftt! I just said something hilarious! I made myself laugh! Ahahahah, oh my god this is too much. Me confessing to my mirror image? That is the most gruesome thing I've ever heard! It's like being in love with yourself. Ahahahah, that's so funny. I wonder from where I get such weird ideas. Hikaru is a guy, and so am I. Hikaru is my brother, my twin on top of that. We have been each other's best friend for ages now. Breaking such a friendship will put both of us into a chaos. Plus, how in the world can I like my older twin?

"Fan service" I simply said as Momo-chan came to hug me from behind.

"Dazzling, it was, it really was, ahhhhh the purity of brotherly love!" She began to hug me more caringly as Hikaru pulled my arm and took me in a hug.

"It's unforgivable, you do such stuff for our guests, yet when I ask you at home you never obligate! It's unforgivable, Kaoru is mine and mine only."

"Stop saying su-such embarrassing s-stuff in front ev-everyone" Hikaru's face was hidden in my hair. Right before letting go, he slipped his tongue over my ear shell quickly and he nibbled on it. No body saw it; it was a thing between just me and him. I started to heat up again, my heartbeat was fast and I felt like I lacked oxygen. I just stood there like a brick in the middle of the room, as everyone just went back to what they were doing. Except Tamaki.

"What's wrong? I made sure that those fruits were imported from California in the safest way possible. And after that they were triple checked for any kind of bugs, bacteria, germs, and rotten/peeled skin." He placed his arm around me.

"The fruits were just as always perfect" I said while shaking my head. Tamaki just looked down at me and took my hand in one motion. He led me out the room without anyone noticing except the hosts. Mostly Hikaru- he continued to look at the door we left from even after we were gone.

Tamaki took me to the 27th music room in the school and closed the door behind him. I questionably looked at him as he sat on the grand piano board.

"It doesn't look like it's your best day today, so it's best that you leave while there is no one requesting you. Its not like you are an eyesore, its just that the regulars notice that it's you off day today." He looked at me and smiled.

"I heard from Mommy that music makes you feel way much better when you are feeling grumpy" With that said, the king jumped off the piano board and pushed aside the keys case. He played one note and looked at me caringly. He then sat down on the leather cushioned chair and began to play. The sound was so pure, it resonated the room and it felt like everything became alive. Through my eyes, there was a ballad in the grand room. You could see old fashioned ladies dance with their big puffy ring dresses and corsets. Heavy make-up and extravagant hair styles. The room spun round and round, up until it made me dizzy enough to sit down. There was a stop and everything disappeared, I focused my attention entirely to Tamaki as he begun to play a lighter piece. The atmosphere of the room, and Tamaki just changed entirely and all I could see this time was him playing the piano with all he could. I ignored anything beside him, which included the dancing mousses and the flying birds around the room, the Cheshire Cat that laid on the piano with its wicked grin and the butterflies that landed on me and the king. The room was magical and it made me feel very light hearted.

"So how was it? Did you finally see the sun?" Tamaki grinned as he asked. He has no idea, not only my mood, but practically everything was transformed because of him. I would bet that the room only lights up like this only when Tamaki plays the piano. I don't believe someone else could cast this magic.

"Oh yeah where are you going to go for the trip?" Tamaki proceeded to close the key case.

"Oh you mean the trip that the school is casting and that every student has to attend. The 6 month trip?"

"Yeah same one. I am going to Paris to say hi to my homeland once again. I will be in the cooking group"

"I am still waiting for Hikaru to choose a destination"

"You are going with him? You know you should do something by yourself sometimes" That comment…kinda…shook me.

"But we are the same. What he likes-I like what I don't like- he doesn't either. So since we are both lost we are gonna see what looks more interesting" I scratched the back of my neck while explaining.

"You like him, don't you?" PFFFTTTTT. WHAT!? WHAT!? IN RENGE-SAMA'S NAME, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?

"Huh?! WH-What are you saying, my lord?"

"You like Hikaru don't you?" Ok, Kaoru, keep calm. Don't get mad. It's ok. It's a misunderstanding. It's all rosy and happy so just explain nicely.

"No" Whoa, that came out with such a harsh tone. Fuck, seriously didn't I just say to keep calm?!

"Well then…anyways, tomorrow is the trip you know" Eh….what? ...tomorrow….the trip is on….November 15th….. And tomorrow is November 15th…..FUCK!

"The deadline for signing up for the destination was 3 days ago."

"Fuck, then me and Hikaru are in trouble"

"You are, Hikaru is not" Eh?

"Didn't I just tell you that we both haven't signed up?" What are you talking about Tamaki?

"He has already signed up." Eh? How come…he didn't tell me…?

"My dad asked me to sign you up for something reasonable" He finished that sentence with a grin. This is not funny.

"I guess I am coming with you…right?" Why am I even asking? I already know it all anyways.

"Yup" See?

"K then. So I guess we tell our maids to get our French clothing out"

"Just yours" Huh? This guy's lost it.

"Tamaki, what are you on?"

"Hikaru signed up for New York, America. The film group." At that very moment it felt like the whole world's mass went on top of me.


End file.
